sherylfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pocketful of Love (album)
A Pocketful of Love is the debut studio album by American singer-songwriter by Sheryl O'Sullivan. It was released on April 9, 2012 through Atlantic Records. The album began to be planned at the same time as O'Sullivan released her self-titled debut album in March 2011, being produced by Jimmy Douglass, Jeff Bhasker, Benny Blanco, Tim Mitchell, and Greg Wells. A Pocketful of Love incorporates mainly pop music with elements of dance-pop, and contemporary R&B. She co-wrote all the songs from the album, it's lyrics explores themes about romantic relationships, love issues, among other subjects. The album's title and title track song was inspired by Elizabeth Trott 1994s book that same name. The album received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who complimented its production, and O'Sullivan's more mature composition. The album reached number one in more than twenty-four countries, incluiding in the United States, with highest sales week on the week ending July 27, 2010 with 625,000 copies sold, and later became the best-selling album of 2010, selling 5.1 million copies within year. The the album has sold 6.4 million copies in pure sales in the United States, and was certified Diamond platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for sales of 10 million album-equivalent units. At 56th Annual Grammy Awards, O'Sullivan won Record of the Year, Song of the Year, Best Pop Vocal Album, Best Pop Solo Performance , and also was nomitated for Album of the Year and Best Music Video. As of October 2018, the album has sold 22 million copies worldwide, becoming one of the best-selling albums of all time. Seven singles were released from the album, worldwide chart-topping singles, "Soldier Boy" topped the US Billboard Hot 100 for twelve weeks, and "A Pocketful of Love". The album also incluiding, the top five "Odds Are Against Us", "In Your Arms" and "Hook Up", and the top ten singles, "By My Side", and "Forever Yours". All the singles on the album were certified multi-platinum by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), being "Soldier Boy" certified Diamond. O'Sullivan promoted the album by performing the songs in various television programs, festivals, and as well her debut concert tour A Pocketful of Love Tour beetween 2013 and 2014. Track listing ''A Pocketful of Love '' – Standard edition #"A Pocketful of Love" – 3:42 #"Soldier Boy" – 3:26 #"Over" – 3:18 #"Odds Are Against Us" – 3:16 #"In Your Arms" – 3:38 #"Hook Up" – 4:13 #"Forever Yours" – 3:16 #"Away" – 3:15 #"By My Side" – 3:35 #"Never Again" – 3:11 #"You Remind Me" – 3:44 ''A Pocketful of Love '' – iTunes bonus track #"Always" – 3:44 ''A Pocketful of Love '' – Deluxe edition bonus track #"You're The One" – 3:36 #"Honeybee" – 3:21 #"No More Lies" – 3:38 ''A Pocketful of Love '' – United Kingdom, Germany and Ireland special edition bonus track #"Letter Love" – 3:27 #"Through It All" – 3:42 ''A Pocketful of Love '' – Latin America and Spain deluxe edition bonus track #"Si No Estás" (Pablo Alboran) – 3:41 ''A Pocketful of Love '' – Japanese Platinum edition bonus track #"Paper Hearts" – 3:17 #"Soldier Boy" (Nhato Radio remix) – 3:02 #"Soldier Boy" (Daishi Dance remix) – 4:35 Singles Charts Weekly charts Yearly charts Certifications